Gentle Giant
1975 Aug. 16 Boston, MA Boston Garden (supporting Steppenwolf & Peter Frampton) Aug. 17 Toronto, Ontario Varsity Stadium (cancelled and rescheduled for Sep. 1) Aug. 18 Trois-Rivieres, QC Stade de Trois-Rivieres (supported by Pollen & Raoul Duguay) Aug. 21 Quebec City, Quebec Colisee (supported by Pollen) Aug. 23 Hempstead, NY Calderone Concert Hall (Kiss played at 8:00 P.M. In a seperate concert. Giant was to perform at 11:30 P.M., but didn't start until 1.30 due to the taking down of Kiss' equipment taking longer than expected) Aug. 24 Northampton, Pennsylvania Roxy Theater Aug. 30 Montreal, Quebec Autostade (Originally scheduled for Aug. 29 but moved to the following night due to rain. Supported by Weather Report) Sep. 1 Toronto, Ontario Maple Leaf Gardens (rescheduled from Aug. 17, and originally supposed to take place at Varsity Stadium, but changed on the day of the concert to nearby Maple Leaf Gardens, supported by Jefferson Starship & J. Geils Band) Sep. 12 Los Angeles, CA Shrine Auditorium Sep. 21 London, ENG New Victoria Theatre (supported by Michael Moore) Sep. 23 Rotterdam, Holland De Doelen Sep. 24 Frankfurt, Germany Jahrhunderthalle Oct. 1 Largo, Maryland Capitol Center (supporting Jethro Tull) Oct. 3 White Plains, New York White Plains Music Hall (supported by Gary Wright) Oct. 4 Boston, MA Orpheum Theater (supported by James Montgomery Band) Oct. 5 Buffalo, New York New Century Theatre (supported by Brian Augur's Oblivion Express & Gary Wright) Oct. 7 Ultrasonic Recording Studio, Hempstead, NY (broadcast live over New York City's WLIR radio) Oct. 9 Waterbury, Connecticut Palace Theater (supporting Rick Wakeman) Oct. 10 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Spectrum (supporting Rick Wakeman, with Larry Coryell and the Eleventh House) Oct. 11 New York, New York Academy of Music (supported by White Lightning) Oct. 14 Kalamazoo, Michigan Chenery Auditorium (cancelled due poor ticket sales) Oct. 16 Chicago, Illinois Auditorium Theater (supported by Gary Wright) Oct. 17 Detroit, Michigan Cobo Hall (Supporting Rick Wakeman, with Gary Wright) Oct. 18 Cincinnati, Ohio Riverfront Coliseum (supporting Rick Wakeman. Procol Harum was supposed to appear second on the bill but was unable to, due to their equipment truck breaking down in West Virginia. Giant agreed to let Procol use their equipment, but Wakeman vetoed the idea. Procol may have also asked to play last to give their equipment time to arrive, but Wakeman was not keen on that idea, either. Whatever the case, this all led to a nasty scene backstage between Wakeman’s road crew and members of Procol Harum. After Giant’s set, Procol band member Keith Reid tried to take the stage and announce to the crowd why they weren’t playing, but Wakeman’s crew stopped him. In fact, no announcement at all about Procol was made until the end of the evening. After the show, the battle went public as Procol’s Reid and Gary Brooker took to the airwaves over Cincinnati's WEBN radio to complain about the situation. Wakeman himself heard this broadcast and phoned in to rebut against what he called “lies”) Oct. 19 Indiana, Pennsylvania Indiana University of Pennsylvania - Fieldhouse (supporting Procol Harum Oct. 21 Milwaukee, WI Riverside Theatre (supporting Peter Frampton, with Gary Wright) Oct. 22 St. Louis, Missouri Kiel Opera House (supporting Rick Wakeman) Oct. 23 Vancouver, British Columbia Commodore Cabaret Ballroom (supporting REO Speedwagon who replaced Status Quo as headliners) Oct. 24 Portland, Oregon Paramount Theatre (supporting the Strawbs) Oct. 25 Seattle, Washington Moore Egyptian Theater (supporting the Strawbs) Oct. 28 Berkeley, California Community Theater (supporting the Strawbs, with Bette White) Oct. 30 Phoenix, Arizona Celebrity Theatre (supporting the Strawbs) Nov. 1 Los Angeles, California Shrine Auditorium (supported by Tom Snow) Nov. 2 San Diego, California Civic Center (supporting the Strawbs) Nov. 5 New York, New York Academy of Music (Unconfirmed) Nov. 7 Detroit, Michigan Cobo Hall (Unconfirmed) Nov. 10 Oslo, Norway Chateau Neuf Nov. 12 Stockholm, Sweden Karhuset Nov. 13 Copenhagen, Denmark Daddy’s Dance Hall (cancelled) Nov. 15 Hannover, Germany Niedersachsenhall Nov. 16 Berlin, Germany HDK Concerthall Nov. 17 Dusseldorf, Germany Philipshalle Nov. 18 Hamburg, Germany Musikhalle Nov. 20 Gutersloh, Germany Sporthalle Nov. 21 Wiesbaden, Germany Singen Scheffelhalle Nov. 22 Munich, Germany Circus Krone Building Nov. 24 Basel, Switzerland Mustermesse Reihenring Nov. 25 Karlsruhe, Germany Stadthalle Nov. 26 Mannheim, Germany Rosengarten Mozartsall Nov. 27 Zurich, Switzerland Volkshaus Nov. 28 Metz, France Nov. 29 Paris, France Olympia Nov. 30 Brussels, Belgium Ancienne Belgique Dec. 1 Amsterdam, Holland Carre Theatre (supported by Mike McClintock) Dec. 2 Rotterdam, Holland De Doelen (unconfirmed) Dec. 5 Norwich, England University of East Anglia (supported by Michael Moore) Dec. 6 Leeds, England Leeds University - Student Union (supported by Michael Moore) Dec. 7 London, England Hemel Hempstead Pavillion (supported by Michael Moore) Dec. 8 Birmingham, England Town Hall (supported by Michael Moore) Dec. 9 Manchester, England Free Trade Hall (supported by Michael Moore) Dec. 11 Bristol, England Colston Hall (supported by Michael Moore) Dec. 12 Cambridge, England Corn Exchange (supported by Michael Moore) Dec. 13 Liverpool, England Liverpool Stadium (supported by Michael Moore) Dec. 15 Derby, England King's Hall (supported by Michael Moore, originally scheduled for Dec. 18, but it was moved up to Dec. 15) Dec. 16 Newcastle, England City Hall Dec. 17 Sheffield, England City Hall (supported by Michael Moore) Dec. 19 Portsmouth, England Guildhall (supported by Michael Moore) Dec. 22 Plymouth, England Guildhall (supported by Michael Moore) Dec. ? Chatham, England Central Hall (unconfirmed) 1976 Apr. 29 Derby, England King's Hall (cancelled) Apr. 30 Cambridge, England Corn Exchange (supported by Solution) May 1 Southend-on-Sea, England Kursaal Ballroom (supported by Solution) (originally scheduled to play at a University in Leicester on this date, but that show cancelled) May 2 London, England Drury Lane - Theatre Royal (supported by Solution) May 5 Norwich, England University of East Anglia (supported by Solution) May 6 Warwick, England Warwick University (supported by Solution) May 7 Birmingham, England Town Hall (supported by Solution) May 8 Malvern, England Winter Gardens (supported by Solution) May 10 Oxford, England New Theatre (supported by Solution) May 12 Manchester, England Free Trade Hall (supported by Solution) May 13 Sheffield, England City Hall (supported by Solution) May 14 Newcastle, England City Hall (supported by Solution) May 15 Edinburgh, Scotland Usher Hall (supported by Solution) May 17 Southampton, England Gaumont Theatre (supported by Split Enz) May 21 Turfschip, Breda, NED (Festival show, with Kayak and Fungus among the other bands appearing) May 22 Delft, Holland Stadion DHC ("Oor Festival" or as “Popfestival 76”. With 10cc, Nils Lofgren and an English comedy rock band called Alberto y los Trios Paranoias) May 25 Lille, France Le Palais Rameau May 26 Lyon, France Bourse du Travail (originally scheduled for May 28 but moved ahead two days) May 27 Grenoble, France La Patinoire de Grenoble May 28 or 29 Bordeaux, France Theatre de 'Alhambra May 31 Torino, Italy Pallazzo dello Sport June 1 Brescia, Italy Pallazzo dello Sport June 2 Milan, Italy Paladido (cancelled) June 3 Cantu’, Italy Pallazzo dello Sport June 4 Reggio Emilia, Italy Pallazzo dello Sport June 5 Rimini, Italy L’Altro Mondo (supported by Bingo) June 7 Rome, Italy Palazzo dello Sport (The band donated their profits from this concert to relief efforts for earthquake victims in the Friuli region of northeast Italy) June 17 Upper Darby, Pennsylvania Tower Theater (supported by Starcastle) June 18 New York, NY Central Park - Wollman Rink (“Shaeffer Music Festival”, supported by Starcastle) June 19 Ellicott City, Maryland Hollywood Palace June ? Buffalo, New York New Century Theatre (supported by Starcastle) June 22 Civic Center, Springfield, MA (supporting Todd Rundgren's Utopia, with Derringer) June 24 Moncton, New Brunswick Moncton Coliseum (supported by Starcastle) June 25 Quebec City, Quebec Colisee (supported by Starcastle) June 26 Ottawa, On Lansdown Park - Civic Center Arena (supported by Starcastle) June 27 Toronto, Ontario Massey Hall (supported by Starcastle) June 28 Montreal, Quebec Place des Nations (supported by Starcastle) June 30 London, Ontario London Gardens (supported by Starcastle) July 1 Binghamton, New York Bijou July 2 Rochester, New York Masonic Temple - Auditorium Theatre (supporting Rainbow, with Angel. Thin Lizzy was originally supposed to support but due to illness, they pulled out) July 3 Hempstead, NY Calderone Concert Hall (broadcast live on New York City's WLIR radioas part of that station's Bicentennial celebration. the Mick Ronson Band played but not as an official opening act for Giant. They played quite early on, before most of the crowd even arrived, with their set meant for record executives in attendance) July 5 Elyria, Ohio The Joker July 6 Columbus, Ohio Agora (supported by I Don’t Care) July 7 Chicago, IL Riviera Theatre (supported by Felix Pappalardi’s band Creation) July 8 Detroit, Michigan Ford Auditorium (supported by Felix Pappalardi’s Creation & Natural Gas) July 9 Terre Haute, Indiana Indiana State University - Hullman Center (“Summer Jam”. Supporting Ted Nugent, With Starz & Wet Willie) July 11 Dallas, Texas Electric Ballroom (supported by Uncle Rainbow) July 13 Austin, Texas Armadillo World Headquarters (supported by Texas) July 16 Santa Barbara, California Arlington Theater July 17 Anaheim Stadium (supporting Yes, Peter Frampton & Gary Wright July 18 San Diego, CA Balboa Stadium (supporting Yes, Peter Frampton & Gary Wright) July 19 Fresno, California Selland Arena (supporting Peter Frampton) July 20 Daly City, California Cow Palace (supporting Yes) July 22 Vancouver, British Columbia Pacific Coliseum (supporting Yes) July 23 Seattle, Washington Seattle Center Coliseum (supporting Yes) July 24 Spokane, Washington Spokane Coliseum (supporting Yes) July 25 Portland, Oregon Memorial Coliseum (supporting Yes) July 28 Denver, Colorado Auditorium Arena (supporting Yes) Sep. 16 Oslo, Norway Chateau Neuf Sep. 17 Gothenburg, Sweden Konserthuset (support act Banco cancelled) Sep. 18 Stockholm, Sweden Konserthuset (support act Banco cancelled) Sep. 19 Lund, Sweden University of Lund - Olympen Sep. 20 Kiel, Germany Audimax (supported by Banco) Sep. 21 Hamburg, Germany Musikhalle (supported by Banco) Sep. 22 Berlin, Germany Philharmonie (Cancelled, due to problems encountered getting equipment across the border between West and East Germany, supported by Banco) Sep. 23 Dusseldorf, Germany Philipshalle (supported by Banco) Sep. 24 Mannheim, Germany Rosengarten Musensaal (supported by Banco) Sep. 25 Munich, Germany Circus Krone Building (supported by Banco) Sep. 27 Ulm, Germany Donauhalle (cancelled, supported by Banco) Sep. 28 Offenbach, Germany Stadthalle (supported by Banco) Sep. 30 Zurich, Switzerland Volkshaus Oct. 1 Neuchatel, Switzerland Temple du Bas (supported by Banco) Oct. 3 Vaduz, Liechtenstein (Possibly Oct. 2) Oct. 5 Paris, France Pavillon de Paris (supported by Banco Oct. 7 Brussels, Belgium Cirque Royal 1977 ??? Montclair, NJ Montclair State Teacher's College (Unconfirmed supporting Renaissance) Feb. 17 Buffalo, New York New Century Theatre (supported by Mr. Big & Rodan) Feb. 18 Cincinnati, Ohio Riverfront Coliseum (supporting Electric Light Orchestra, with Steve Hillage) Feb. 20 Quebec City, QC Centre Municipal des Congress The Quebec (supported by Et Cetera) Feb. 22 Toronto, Ontario Maple Leaf Gardens (supported by Symphonic Slam) Feb. 23 Montreal, Quebec Montreal Forum ( supported by Et Cetera) Feb. 24 Albany, New York Palace Theater (supporting Renaissance) Feb. 25 Boston, MA Orpheum Theater (supporting Renaissance) Feb. 26 Upper Darby, Pennsylvania Tower Theater (supported by Ace) Feb. 27 New York, New York Avery Fisher Music Hall Feb. 28 Hempstead, New York Calderone Concert Hall (supported by Ace) Mar. 1 Ellicott City, Maryland Hollywood Palace (supported by Zed) Mar. 2 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Soldiers and Sailors Hall (unconfirmed) Mar. 4 Chicago, Illinois Riviera Theatre (supported by Renaissance) Mar. 5 Akron, Ohio Civic Theatre (supporting Renaissance, with Mr. Big) Mar. 6 Detroit, MI Ford Auditorium (supporting Renaissance) Mar. 8 Indianapolis, IN Indiana Theater (supporting Renaissance, with Mr. Big Mar. 11 Atlanta, Georgia Fox Theater (supporting Renaissance, with Sea Level) Mar. 12 Tampa, Florida University of South Florida (supporting Renaissance) May 13 Miami, Florida Gusman Cultural Center (supporting Renaissance) Mar. 18 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (supported by The Wommack Brothers) Mar. 19 Dallas, Texas Electric Ballroom (supported by Prism) Mar. 20 Tulsa, Oklahoma The Wharf (supported by Point Blank) Mar. 22 Kansas City, Missouri Uptown Theater (cancelled) Mar. 25 Portland, Oregon Paramount Theater (supported by Starcastle) Mar. 26 Seattle, Washington Paramount Theater (supported by Starcastle) Mar. 28 San Jose, California San Jose Center for the Performing Arts (supported by Pablo Cruise & Stallion. Hometown heroes Pablo Cruise were supposed to headline but, for some reason, they and Giant switched places) Mar. 30 San Diego, California Golden Hall (supported by Renaissance) Mar. 31 Los Angeles, CA Shrine Auditorium (supported by Renaissance & Gallagher and Lyle) Apr. 1 Phoenix, Arizona Celebrity Theater (supporting Renaissance) June 17 Koln, GER Mungersdorfer Stadion (GG Cancelled. Genesis, Manfred Mann's Earthband & Lake performed) June 19 Offenbach, Germany Stadion am Bieberer Berg (GG Cancelled, replaced by John Miles. Genesis, Manfred Mann's Earthband & Lake also performed Sep. 26 Cambrai, France Palais des Grottes - Jardin Public Sep. 27 Brussels, Belgium Theatre 140 Sep. 28 Eindhoven, Holland Stadsschouwburg Sep. 29 Nijmegen, Holland De Vereeniging Oct. 1 Hannover, Germany NDR-Sendesaal Oct. 2 Berlin, Germany Eissporthalle Oct. 3 Offenbach, Germany Stadthalle Oct. 4 Munich, Germany Circus Krone Building Oct. 5 Heidelberg, Germany Stadthalle Oct. 6 Koln, Germany Sporthalle Oct. 7 Zurich, Switzerland Volkshaus Oct. 8 Basel, Switzerland Mustermesse Reihenring Oct. 9 Feldkirch, Austria Stadthalle Oct. 10 Lugano, Switzerland Palazzetto dello Sport US Tour Oct. ? Center Valley, PA Allentown College (unconfirmed gig with Robin Trower) Oct. 28 Blue Bell, Pennsylvania Montgomery County Community College Oct. 29 Upper Darby, Pennsylvania Tower Theater (supported by Dr. Feelgood) Oct 30 Guelph, ON University of Guelph - Athletic Centre (supported by Garfield who replaced Dr. Feelgood) Nov. 1 Montreal, Quebec Montreal Forum (supported by John Mayall. This gig was originally scheduled to take place on Oct. 31 with Dr. Feelgood as support) Nov. 2 Waterloo, Ontario Waterloo University - Physical Activity Complex (cancelled, due to poor ticket sales supported by Dr. Feelgood & Rose) Nov. 3 Albany, NY Palace Theater (supported by Dr. Feelgood) Nov. 4 Buffalo, NY New Century Theatre (supported by Dr. Feelgood & Crawler) Nov. 5 New York, NY Palladium (supported by Dr. Feelgood & Crawler) Nov. 6 New Paltz, NY New Paltz College - Elting Gym (supported by Dr. Feelgood) Nov. 8 New Haven, CT Yale University - Woolsey Hall (supported by Dr. Feelgood & The Dingoes) Nov. 9 Ellicott City, Maryland Hollywood Palace (supported by Source. Originally, the band was scheduled to play in nearby Washington D.C at Warner Theater on this night with Dr. Feelgood, but that was cancelled andrescheduled for the Hollywood Palace) Nov. 10 Bailey's Crossroads, VA Louie's Rock City (supported by Dr. Feelgood & Face Dancer) Nov. 11 Boston, MA Paradise Theatre (supported by Dr. Feelgood) Nov. 12 Boston, MA Paradise Theatre (supported by Dr. Feelgood) Nov. 13 Boston, MA Paradise Theatre (supported by Dr. Feelgood) Nov. 15 Cleveland, Ohio Agora Ballroom (supported by Sandy Nassan) Nov. 16 Hempstead, NY Calderone Concert Hall (supported by Dr. Feelgood) Nov. 17 Asbury Park, NJ Convention Centre - Paramount Theater (supported by Law) Nov. 18 Chester, PA Widener University - Schwartz Physical Education Center (supported by Baby Grand, which later evolved into the Hooters. At this concert, all who brought canned goods with them to be donated to the local Salvation Army charity drive received a discount on the admission price) Nov. 20 Chicago, Illinois Uptown Theater (supported by Law) Nov. 21 Stevens Point, WI University of Wisconsin - Quandt Fieldhouse (supported by Law. The University’s Athletic Department sponsored the concert as a fundraising event) Nov. 22 Milwaukee, WI Oriental Landmark Theater (supported by Law) 1978 Jan. 5 Golders Green Hippodrome, London, ENG (filmed by the BBC for Sight and Sound) 1979 1980 May 6 Stony Brook, New York Stony Brook University May 7 Rensselaer, New York Hullabaloo (supported by 805) May 8 Syracuse, New York Stage East (supported by 805) May 9 Montreal, Quebec Theatre St-Denis (two shows) May 10 Toronto, Ontario Massey Hall May 11 Rochester, New York Triangle Theater (supported by 805) May 12 Detroit, Michigan Harpo's Theatre May 13 Cleveland, Ohio Agora Ballroom May 15 Buffalo, New York Kleinhan's Music Hall (supported by 805) May 16 Upper Darby, Pennsylvania Tower Theater May 17 New York, New York Palladium (supported by David Sancious) May 18 New Haven, Connecticut Toad's Place May 20 Chicago, Illinois Park West May 22 Boston, MA Paradise Club (two shows supported by Shane Champagne Band) May 23 Asbury Park, New Jersey Fast Lane (supported by Regina Richards and the Red Hots) May 24 Calderone Concert Hall, Mempstead, NY (supported by Regina Richards and the Red Hots) May 25 Owings Mills, Maryland Painters Mill Music Fair May 27 Virginia Beach, VA Rogues Gallery (supported by Robin Thompson. This gig was originally scheduled for May 26) May 28 Charleston, West Virginia (Unconfirmed) May 29 Atlanta, Georgia Agora May 31 Gainesville, Florida Great Southern Music Hall June 1 Miami, Florida Gusman Cultural Center June 3 Houston, Texas Palace (supported by Heyoka) June 4 Dallas, Texas Bijou Showcase Club (supported by Lightning) June 5 Austin, Texas Armadillo World Headquarters June 6 Norman, Oklahoma Boomer Theater June 8 Denver, Colorado Rainbow Music Hall June 9 Albuquerque, New Mexico KiMo Theatre (cancelled due to poor ticket sales) June 10 Tempe, Arizona Dooley’s June 11 Tucson, Arizona Dooley's (two shows) June 13 West Hollywood, California The Roxy (2 shows supported by Juggler James Marcel) June 14 West Hollywood, California The Roxy (2 shows supported by Juggler James Marcel) June 15 San Francisco, CA Old Waldorf (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, supported by comedian A. Whitney Brown) June 16 West Hollywood, California The Roxy (2 shows supported by Juggler James Marcel)